An unexpected customer
by AllHeroesWearHats
Summary: You never realise who you're serving until they're about to leave.


_**This is my OWN version of the story Settling Up by DeidreFoxington. I had this idea for a while and was really happy when i saw settling up and decided to write it in my own words. I also reommend reading Settling Up, its a great story! XD**_

_**The amazing manga and anima that is One Piece belongs to Oda. :D**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The Treasures Cavern. It had been open for... well it must be over 35 years now.

Yeah, about that.

Tadashi was never a good keeper of time, especially if he was enjoying himself. Ever since he had opened his bar at the age of 40, in the beginnings of the great pirate era, he had never really took much notice of time. But that doesn't mean he didn't remember. Oh no, he remembered everything. The Sea-faring brave souls he served, their jokes, their tales, everything. Even Gol D Roger came once! Not for long mind, but still! He was big even then, everyone knew him, you couldn't help but.

The old counter tops that lined the bar were full of name carvings, as well as all the tables. Some more important or well known than others, sword cuts from scuffles that broke out every now and again as well as the many wanted posters that lined the walls, old and new. Tadashi had been strong then, he could deal with them. Chuck them out side when too rough. He had to protect his prized bar after all. The bar was so quiet now, he had all day to dwell within his memories. Many of these were the tales they told of the sea, however to him they were just stories, he preferred to sit and listen to them without actual risking his life. It was like he traveled, he knew of things from all over the place, names of villages good and bad, places to avoid, places to have a good time, what did he need traveling for? He couldn't dwell today though, he had a customer.

Due to his smart head in his youth, he had plenty of money saved up, but a little more always helped. Since Louge town became a sort of marine base, pirates made quick stops, not wanting to be caught before they had even entered the Grand Line and the townsfolk certainly didn't want to be seen within a pirates bar! Now an old man, Tadashi didn't mind, but company was always appreciated, he had to keep the memories of those brave pirates he served alive after all. Come to think of it, he had never served the same crew twice... ah well, they're in the past now.

This man didn't seem the type who wanted to talk though, he was eating as much food as he could, faster than the old bar keep could manage. Tadashi knew that many a man had come in starving before, but this man actually seemed starved by the way he was eating. Looked real skinny too, baggy vest and shorts coupled with black hair that needed cutting. Eventually, with a large sigh he sat back resting his hands on his stomach, which seemed to have grown. Poor man, trying to find the treasures and survive at sea at his age! He only seemed about 20 at the most, they seem to be getting younger and more desperate each year that went by. The young man watched Tadashi clean a glass for a while and then started to look around the room, large eyes moving quickly until they rested on the 'horrors' wall. Tadashi, seeing his interest smiled.

"Thats my horrors wall" he said. "Only the greats end up there, all of their past and present bounties. I've actually served a few of them you know. Started collecting when I set up the bar"

The young man grinned and jumped off his stool to take a closer look.

"Shishishi, you've still got choppers old bounty!" He laughed.

"What, the one from when they thought he was a pet? Yeah, thats rare that one." Tadashi answered calmly.

The young man seemed to get more exited at every new bounty he found.

"Sugoi! Shanks as well! And Brooks first one too!"

"Yeah, did you know he's a Straw hat now?"

The mans grin, if possible, seemed to get bigger.

"Yep, I've got all the Straw hat's bounties, old and new" Tadashi continued more to himself than his customer. " Even ones like cat burglar Nami who has a low bounty compared to others is on that wall. Well she has to be quite dangerous herself to be following him"

The young man laughed loudly, then jumped back on his stool and demanded more food.

"How long were you at sea kid, to be this hungry?" asked Tadashi as he lay another couple of plates down a few minuets later. The man looked up hungrily from the carvings he was studying, shoving food in his face before answering.

"Shishishi, a long time Ossan!"

Tadashi smiled as he collected the plates.

"No more" he said firmly to the owner of a pair of out stretched hands. "You're gonna clean me out at this rate and my small income doesn't allow for black holes like your stomach. Where are you headed anyway?"

"The Grand Line again" said the man smiling.

"Again? What happened last time, the ship you were on sink? Or was your Captain not ready yet? Assuming your a pirate, that is"

Well nowadays on sea you were either a pirate or marine, but this man looked neither. More like a stowaway or passenger. Or maybe he was born in the Grand Line and was going home.

"Yeah I'm a pirate Ossan" replied his customer, not giving out anymore information but grinning wider, maybe at a private joke he had.

Before Tadashi could ask anymore a new customer arrived, tall and beefy with tattoos down both arms and a gun in one hand, another at his hip. He looked around with disdain before leered toward the old bar keep.

"Pass us all your sake Ossan, money as well while your at it. Some food too, my Captain gets hungry fast. I'm running kinda low but me not trashing your bar will be your pay okay? You're lucky I'm offering you this, this old shack don't look like much" He sneered, raising his gun to Tadashi, moving its end up and down, as if deciding where too shoot, heart or head.

He then spotted the other customer. Leering again he opened his mouth to probably issue another command when the latter turned around. Upon seeing Tadashi's first customers face, the beefy pirate promptly dropped his gun in shock. After mumbling soundlessly for a few seconds, he then seemed to gather his wits as he turn tailed and ran away.

Shocked at the sudden events, Tadashi turned to his remaining customer wordlessly just as the young man turned back around and looked at him. With a jolt, Tadashi realised just who he had been serving.

Tadashi stared at his customer, shock written all over his face when suddenly the young man reached into his pocket, pulled out a bundle of notes. Laughing, he then grabbed one of Tadashi's hands that was resting on the counter and placed them there before knotting the older mans hand again.

"Thanks Ossan, that was great food! You can keep the change" He said with a laugh before jumping off the stool and walking calmly toward the door.

"Y... y... you're Mo-"

"Call me Luffy, Ossan!" Luffy grinned "See ya!" With that he laughed and walked out.

Tadashi got from behind the bar and sat on the nearest stool to gather his nerves again. After a few minuets something on the bars wooden surface caught his eye. The newest carving was written in a childish scrawl, but for the rest of the bars running, it took pride of place amongst all others.

_Monkey D. Luffy_


End file.
